Did I Win
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: He turned his attention toward my face and held my chin pulling my face toward him; our lips met and stood to get closer… Now don't get carried away, we don't like each other.


"Did I Win?"

I wanted to use this opportunity to show you guys my taste in music, I'm not sure why, but yeah so there are lots of songs. I hope you enjoy I liked writing it. Smiles

I am Tenten the lead singer of T.H.I.S. Is It. The name is my band member's names to make a word get it. T for Tenten, H for Hinata, I for Ino, and S for Shiori. I was gonna be T.I.T.S. but Hinata joined when Temari couldn't stick around…I think it's for the best. Like I said Tenten is the name and singing is my game; I also sometimes play guitar, base, or piano. My official guitarist is Shiori, she's got my back she's is a rocker at heart; but of course us being an all girls band all anyone wants to heart from us is love songs. My pianist is Ino, she's good; but way to into guys to go anywhere with her talents. Hinata is my bassist shocker? Yeah, I thought so to, turns out her fingers are pretty nimble which is great for said instrument. On stage she told us to turn down her mic, she's as shy as ever. Basically we're awesome and we're breaking out. Everyone knows us now. We even got to meet Cross Fire one of our favorite bands…till we met them. Well till I met them, Ino, Hinata, and Shiori seemed to have got along with them famously. In fact Hinata's dating Naruto the drummer for the band, he's kind of clueless; but at least he gets her. Ino's been going with the bassist Sai also He's kinda weird if you ask me. Ino says he's 'mysterious', whatever. Even Shiori, my girl, she's going out with their guitarist Sasuke; he's your typical bad boy guitarist. He puts on quite a show, but he I guess really cares for Shiori; or I wouldn't have let anything happen. Then there's the prick of a lead singer/guitarist. He's what most calls an asshole, but because he's like number 2 on the most eligible bachelor list no one seems to care. Not like he thinks much of me either, he is always saying I'm living in his shadow. He doesn't really respect me as an artist, but that doesn't stop every magazine from writing articles about my unrequited love. He doesn't believe them, thank God. Lucky us, T.H.I.S. Is It is the opening act for Cross Fire. Now were sitting here waiting for the concert, well again I'm sitting here. The girls are off talking to the guys, while I sulk.

Ino: White tattoo dress down to mid thigh, with a sweetheart neck; and cross back straps. Though she'd be behind the piano she was wearing white peep toe pumps with a buckle on the front. Her hair was straight and she kept her eyes light with eyeliner and shimmery cream eye shadow, but red lipstick.

Hinata: Blue faded stressed skinny jeans and a blue floral crocket trim jersey cami. She had on croc weaved black heels with an ankle strap. Her short inverted bob was straitened and had a light purple smoky eye, and soft pink lipstick.

Shiori: Pleated pin stripe mini skirt, a simple white cami with a gray fitted blazer pushed up to the elbows with a black belt around the waist. She had on grey suede ankle boots, and a coal black smoky eye shadow and nude lipstick. Her hair was curled and half up.

Tenten: Dark wash short shorts and a pink/white bikini top with a bow in the middle. She had on pink/ white peep toe heels with a bow on the front. Her hair was curled and in pigtails. She had a light pink and silver smoky eye and coral lipstick.

Sai: Blue light wash skinny jeans, and a black t shirt with belt, zipper, collar, and pocket details; also some buttons where on the collar. He had on mustard yellow and black high top Nikes.

Naruto: Dark wash faded long shorts or very short loose capris, a loose black elbow length shirt with white detail along the collar and sleeves, and grey, red and black high top Nikes.

Sasuke: Dark wash blue skinny jeans rolled up to the knee, a white t shirt with a newspaper article on it saying "Primaly", and red black and white high top Nikes.

Neji: Faded light wash jean overalls with the top hanging and a black and white striped tank top, and pink Nikes.

Neji came up. I guess because he was left out of the conversation as much as I knew I would've been. He looked me over as I sat in my spinney chair. I cocked an eyebrow at him, what the hell did he think he was looking at?

"What the hell are you supposed to be, the sex appeal?" I smiled at him. He was obviously being sarcastic same old Neji.

"Yeah, you know with my band dating yours someone had to show up on stage half naked." He smirked "So what are you supposed to be?" He turned to me from his head being cocked like he was ignoring me.

"Well, I'm obviously the fan service." I cocked my head to the left questioning him. "None of the other guys can so halfway through the performance of course I rip off my shirt." I laughed.

"I'm sure that's quite a sight to see." He said through giggles. Was this technically flirting? Ew.

"You can bet your sexy ass it is." He said looking me over again. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me to my surprise. Did Neji just call me sexy? Ew.

"Um, Neji? You feeling ok?" I asked waving my hand in front of his eyes with hadn't looked away from me, as I could tell when I turned to face him. He turned his attention toward my face and held my chin pulling my face toward him; our lips met and stood to get closer…

Now don't get carried away, we don't like each other. This was a game we play, the band always said we'd fall for each other so being reasonable people we decided to speed up the process and see who would fall for who first, so this was pretty routine. I had now wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed a hold of my butt to hold me up and I ran my hands trough his hair. My bottom lip was caught between his; he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my lips and we fought till I decided to pull away. Not that he wasn't a good kisser cause he fukkin' was, but I don't want to mess with him too much, oh and I might think he's a little sexy. I pulled away, and smiled at him stepping down from his waist and walking away from the wall he pinned me against. He watched me walk away and pulled on my wrist once more.

"Your about to go on Tenten. Make sure my openings good." I glared at him; we were opening act quite often he was just trying to piss me off. I walked over to Shiori who was chatting it up with Sasuke, and pulled her away.

"Hey!" She said wanting to go back. I turned her toward me.

"We're going on in 3 minutes." I said holding up my index, middle, and ring finger to her.

"Oh, right um sorry. So you and Neji seemed to be getting along well. Why don't you just go out with him already?" She asked holding my shoulders and shaking me.

"Cause he's a huge cock sucker." I said stopping her bye holder her wrist. We both look toward Neji.

"Not nice Tenten." He said winking at me.

"Like I said, huge cock sucker." She smiled at me. We ran over to Hinata and Ino and pulled them away from the guys.

We got on stage, and heard our cheer's, and boo's. Hinata got her base, Ino got behind the piano, and Shiori picked up her guitar. I grabbed the mic and introduced us. Within a few seconds we were singing our first song. Run Devil Run (By: SNSD/Girls Generation) Then they got ready for River Flows In You (By: Yiruma) Tenten went to the piano with little background music. After that song, they went back to their places and started Painted Whore (By: Millionaires) we ended our last song and said goodbye to the crowed as always. All of our shows were like this decent, but never much energy from the audience. I wondered if we'd ever get our big break, I knew how. Neji. The question still remained however, would we?

We walked off stage passing the infamous Cross Fire Neji pulled me close to his side.

"They want us to sing Guilty Beauty Love together." He said smirking at me. I glared, and he held um his hands assuring me he had nothing to do with it. "See what you can do, but they insisted. For publicity, they say." I rolled my eyes and walked behind the curtain. Our exchange only took a few seconds hardly noticeable.

Cross Fire then came on stage to a roaring crowed. They got right to it starting with Heartbreaker (By: G Dragon), and went into In My Head (By: Jason Derulo), then Super Girl (By: Super Junior M), onto It's You (By; Super Junior), all these were love songs what the hell it seemed like every one he'd look backstage. He was getting me pissed, he always knew how. Why Did I Fall In Love With You (By: DBSK), and their last song Wedding Dress (By: TaeYang), or so I had hoped. After my conversation with our managers, they say we need to convince the fans you 2 are romantically involved to cause a breakthrough in T.H.I.S. Is It's career. I didn't care anymore; faking it was a lot better than holding out for anything serious. I stood up and waited next to the stage. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto came off stage smirking, and, or grinning their ass's off. I mock smiled at them and walked on stage trying to look happy. This was actually kind of nice, regardless of the fact that they were mostly cheering for the cocky Hyuuga in front of me. I stood next to Neji, and he took my hand as the music to Guilty Beauty Love (By: Vic Mignogna) started.

[Both]What a crime, such a beautiful crime

That God would make a star as bright as I

[N]And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face

Reflected in your eyes

He sang lifting my chin up so our eyes met. I always hated this song. It's so self centered especially for a love song.

[T]So it's right, that I suffer tonight

All the pain of all the passion inside

What my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside

That makes me long for you

Guilty, Beauty, Love

I sang my verse, looking back at him, with all the love I could muster up for such a jerk like him.

[T]Take my hand, take the key

You can open the door

Take a step, take a chance

Now you'll find there's so much more

There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow

Let me escort you there

I sang as he wrapped his arms around my bare waist.

[N]I kneel before you, kiss your hand to

Tell you I'm a lucky guy

Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart

He sang on his knees holding my hand in his. Which I liked…because it looked like he was submitting. Oh God that sounds worse.

[Both]What a crime, such a breath-taking crime

[N]Everything I touch can't help but fall in love

In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame

For your stolen heart

He smirked at me as if that would ever be true. Did I ever mention he's a cocky asshole?

[Both]So I say that the price I must pay

Is to offer up my heart forever

Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much

To feel your hand in mine

Guilty, Beauty, Love

We held our hands by our waist looking at each other. Its times like these that I'm curious what he's really thinking.

[N]In the sky, you and I

Are floating in space

I the moon, you the sun

Locked in beautiful embrace

Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright

They chase away the night

Great now he's saying I'm hot enough for him, fuck him.

[N]What I bring you, I hope delights you

A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady

Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day

Did I tell you how much I hate this song? Yes? Did I tell you why? Yes? Good stupid lyrics as if you could ever sweep a girl off her feet with a mindset like this.

[Both]What a crime, such a wonderful crime

[N]That God would choose to make such lips as mine

[Both]It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came

Into this dream with me

So my price is to gaze in your eyes

And to feel more love than I can contain

Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way

To cast my spell on you

Guilty, Beauty, Heart

We sang as I rested my head on his chest. Ugh why did he smell so good? Wait! Why's his fukkin' shirt off? Oh right, he took it off at the end of the show. How'd I miss that? I mean he's built like a god I've been watching him the last 3 minutes and didn't take the opportunity to check him out what's wrong with me? Well we pulled away and despite the lack of activity for this song I was breathing heavy.

"You OK, Tenten?" Ugh he could tell, just great.

"Yeah, I get into my show what can I say?" I said smiling up at him. All of the sudden I started to hear the insane amount of cheering 'KISS!' Fantastic, we can kiss on stage and start tons of rumors…Not! He smiled at me, and I suddenly felt like kissing him. I held his face between my hands and stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips. His eyes went wide, with surprise I suppose.

We kissed and I actually felt something. Why the hell would that happen now? It makes no sense, unless I always did…Tenten! Don't think like that, you're doing this for your future! I wrapped my arms around his neck and he finally began kissing me back, to my despair. Why was he such a great kisser? The crowed didn't stop their cheers as Neji picked me up and carried me backstage. He pinned me against the wall and broke our kiss, I frowned.

"Tenten, what the hell are you doing?" He asked glaring at me. I squeaked at the face, and he stopped. "Why'd you kiss me in front of everyone?" He asked calmly. I looked up at him.

"Because Neji, I wanted to." I said giggling grinning at him, he again glared.

"That's not a reason! Tenten maybe you don't get this, I like you! I have sense we met. You don't understand that? I need to know why you kissed me." He was really serious, but for the last few minutes everything he did I found sexy. I looked up at him, confusing myself about how I felt about him. I pushed him away. I heard him sigh.

"Neji, if I look at you, it'll confuse me. You're perfect. If I don't look at you while I decide, then it'll be more real." I said smiling up at him with my eyes still closed. He started to chuckle. "Stop!" I said frantically, even finding that sexy as hell. Everything was quite, and I sat curled up against the wall holding my knees against my chest with my head resting on them, I took deep breaths and thought through everything.

'I've known Neji for years, why wouldn't I notice till now? If I got with him what would happen? Our careers could get in the way. It might just be a crush; he said he's in love with me. Am I good enough for him? Is he really as big a jerk as I thought? Is he putting up a front? OK Tenten relax, I'd be happy, right? I mean he's kind of perfect. He's really good to his friends, isn't he? Tenten! That's off topic! I love Neji don't I? Of course I do!" My head shot up, at my revelation. I then realized Neji was sitting Neji to me with his knees also against his chest, his arm around me. I leaned on him. I took a deep breath.

"Neji…I love you." I said looking up at him for a second then putting my head back on his shoulder.

"What a relief." He said sighing, I smiled to myself. He leaned his head on mine.

"Neji, did I win?" He knew what I was talking about, he chuckled.

"Tenten, you won the moment I met you."

Well there you go…Hope it was OK. Anyways I guess that's it Peace. Penguins. And Turtles.


End file.
